


All the Wrong Questions

by TheInternet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marijuana, Medical Experimentation, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Spells & Enchantments, Taco Bell, Threesome - F/M/M, Unethical Experimentation, Unethical Medicine, Wands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInternet/pseuds/TheInternet
Summary: "Twelve o'clock. That's when the bodies dropped."Specialists Raleigh Kade and Myer Stacey pick up the Argentum Case. Something that will become one of the most reviewed and studied cases of all time. As they weave through webs of lies and government conspiracies there's only one thing they're looking for. But they need to face their own demons before finally cracking it.





	1. Who Could That Be At This Hour? |Prologue|

**Author's Note:**

> Titles taken from Lemony Snicket books and songs

**11:24 pm**

There was a knock at the door, rapping hard at the dark oak. Tifa looked at her husband with wide eyes that were filled with gut wrenching fright. She inched to the door weapons drawn, waiting to strike. Cloud walked slightly behind her ready to defend her if necessary, they messed up and the peaceful life the couple had come to know would soon end. 

The slimy guy who tried to employ them made Cloud sick to his stomach, a distant memory of his time in Niflheim, making bold threats about his son. People finding out about who-  _ what _ they actually are, it made Cloud want to gut the man right there on the spot. Showing up to his kid’s  _ school _ just to toy with them it made his breath quicken as he thought about it. 

The dark, empty hallway behind them felt ominous as Tifa slowly opened the door. If she recognized them then it must be someone they trusted. White flames burst past Tifa’s shoulder, narrowly missing her face. Eyes ablaze with betrayal and anger, she dodged and flipped behind Cloud into the living room.

Pictures of their family over the years, Prompto smiling a toothy grin after being promoted to 8th grade with Ara holding him up high. Cloud and Tifa’s wedding on the beach both donning pure white suits and dresses.

The smiles in the picture were nowhere to be seen on the aged and battle hardened faces tonight. Somehow, Cloud could sense that this would be the last time he would see his kid’s face, even if it was a too old picture atop a dusty fireplace. He silently pleaded to Shiva to help his kids survive without their parents.

**12:00 am**

Cloud laid bloody and disgusting on the hardwood floor. He inched his hand closer and closer to Tifa until he could no more. She looked at him in death with sorrow and regret. Cloud looked at the matching ring on their hands and let out a tear. At least he was dying with his beloved, Cloud smiled as he closed his eyes and slipped into the ether.


	2. The Bad Beginning

“What's the new case?” Kade asked, she had come just entered the office, coffee cup in hand enchanted with a caffeine boost. She plopped into her floating bean bag at her mahogany desk in the office she shared with her partner, Stacey. The room was glass on the side that faced the elevator and brick on the other. There were also two desks seated across from each other, floor a deep black. Candles floated around the room lazily with a warm glow that illuminated the office. 

Stacey looked up at her arrival, black hair slightly in the way of his dark frames. Clad in the uniform white button up, black tie, and black slacks, Stacey was the ideal witch cop. He was built, smart, and good at magic. The two were partnered up a year ago in the Homicide and Other Heinous Crimes Unit of the 115th precinct. They’ve had their share of almost otherworldly cases with deadly leprechauns, serial killer fairies, and extremist groups.  

“20 year old lost control of his powers, accidentally brought a dragon from the dead. Broom Units already cleared up the dragon.” He replied, focused on the report. Stacey’s brows were furrowed as he continued reading, moles sprinkled across his pale skin twisted with every word he read.

“A necromancer? I thought all of them were dead.” Kade questioned, blowing a stray dark curl from her hair out of her face. She scratched a scar on her dark brown skin absentmindedly while she listened to the details.

“I did too, but he's here and for some reason there’s no report of him ever being born.” Stacey explained. “They want us on the scene to question him because he lost control after finding his adoptive parents dead in their home. It’s on Incubi Avenue in Graleatown.” 

Kade’s eyebrows shot up at the mention of an unregistered kid, a murder was the usual but no medical records or even a birth certificate for the kid? Something was fishy about this entire case and they were going to find out what. Kade grabbed her old, worn trenchcoat and wand holster, beckoning Stacey along. The pair tightened their ties and headed out of the precinct with a nod to Captain Leslie. 

The pair exited the precinct squinting at the bright sun that hung in the clear sky. Kade pulled her ombre blue hair up into a loose ponytail and checked that her wand was set to stun. They hopped into their shared car and went off on their way, navigation head directing them as it swayed with every pothole. 

“You know he’s the one who friends with the prince.” Stacey commented on the way to the scene. Kade nodded her head at the comment, brows forming a questioning arch. “Like Prince Noctis?” Stacey hummed in confirmation. The kid had shown up every now and then in the media, the tabloids trying to create a scandal out of him. Nothing really caught on, combined with the fact that the kid was just a regular citizen. He never looked like he was from around here either though, with his bright blonde hair and freckles. Only people who really looked like that were Nifs and no one wanted to suggest something like that about the prince’s best friend. It could result in being on the wrong side of the royal family and after what happened to the Olfai Elf Clan in the aftermath of the assassination. No one wanted to risk their clan being targeted.

“That makes this case more interesting then.” Kade looked at Stacey as they pulled into a parking spot near the scene. She glanced over to the brunette who was deep in thought, “You ready?”

“Yeah, but why wouldn’t the Crownsguard be all over it. If this is the prince’s friend, why wouldn’t the king consider that a threat to the prince’s safety?”

“Because they don’t consider it to be a threat. The prince wasn’t there, not even Royal Advisor Scentia or Shield Amicitia were present. With the kid's appearance, it could’ve been an extremist group with something against Nifs. They did destroy a lot of Fairy Forests and Troll’s Woods recently, a lot of races are mad at them.” Kade explained to Stacey, hopping out the car and shutting the door. “Hell, just last week the Nif emperor ordered the MTs to throw down some heavy blizzard spells in a Siren Lake. He wanted to create more land for his subjects, but it’s going to be as cold as the other icefields people live in. Aldercapt just wants to conquer as much as he can before they start the war that’s brewing. If someone can throw the government outta wack before then, it would be great but there’s a slim chance of the citizens rioting anytime soon.”

Stacey summoned a pair of green, medical gloves out of his armory. Anyone could use a spell, but most people- no matter what race- had a specialty magic. No spell could be used to kill someone, but specialties could. Stacey’s was a small armory that could only hold clothes, he wore spell-proof clothes that he stored in his armory. To activate his power, Stacey needs to make a knocking gesture in the air to access his clothes. Along with various disguises, his specialty makes him ideal for undercover missions and tailing. Kade’s was manipulation of the senses. She can choose to blind, negate hearing, block smell, create loss of touch, and no taste in the mouth. She only uses it to scare a hostile target enough for others to sedate them. To activate it, Kade needs to tap her leg a number of times for a sense. 1 for touch, 2 for taste, 3 for smell, 4 for deafness, and 5 for blindness.

They walked over to the house and met a fae Broom Unit halfway named Sparky. “Sparky, what are we looking at?” Sparky was a hyperactive fae whose specialty was electricity. They were all smiles and sunshine in the face of even the most grim of cases. 

“Well, the parents were high-profile, retired hunters. Ever heard of Tifa the Strong and Cloud the Ruthless?” At the specialists’ surprised and disbelieving looks, they chuckled. “Yeah, but they put up a very good fight. The culprit left blood all over the floor and furniture was flipped over along with being embedded in walls. Their bodies were slashed all over, burned on small patches. Our murderer was most likely a fire specialist, as they were too strong to be any fire spell.”

“Did Spectators get a blood sample for the Testers?” Stacey asked, holding the crime scene tape above everyone’s heads before going under himself. Sparky thanked him before answering, “Yeah, but I have a Tester friend who texted me about the blood. She’s never seen anything like it.” The trio stopped in front of the door of the house, a cute chocobo and moogle ‘WELCOME’ mat on the floor.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now, we just to look around and get the Specs to take some pictures. Thanks for your help Sparky.” Kade thanked cheerfully. Sparky flew off to the rest of the Broom Units with a nod their way, Kade knew Sparky had trouble dealing with the cases they saw but no one talked about cases. It was unspoken rule between the precincts.

The duo entered the house with cautious steps all the while keeping in mind the likely gruesome scene. Stacey’s breath hitched when he looked at the bodies, they were charred and bloody. Tifa’s eyes were bloodshot and wide open in shock, mouth gaping in pain. Her skin was slashed all over and burned inside, it smelled like burnt, rotten meat. 

Kade snapped Stacey out of his shock, expression serious and all business. “The perp needed to cut her before burning her. Our victim was half-dragon so there was an immunity to fire, only being able to wound if it was the inside not outside. 

Kade slowly walked around Tifa, observing how much damage had been done. She went down in a squat next to the body, squinting at the wounds. Stacey stared at the body, he felt as if her eyes tore through him as if screaming. Why weren’t you here? Why didn’t you save me?  _ You abandoned me! Left me to die!  _ An all too familiar voice started to scream in his mind, filled with anger and desperation. He started breathe at an alarmingly quick pace, his wide brown eyes searching the room for an exit.

“-acey. You with me, bud?” Kade looked up at him with a questioning glance. His nodded curtly and apologized for the slip-up. Kade only looked at him some more before resuming her examination. Stacey’s eyes flicked to the dead body on the ground and swallowed hard. Kade sensed the discomfort and gestured for them to move on to Cloud’s.

His gold locks were painted with dark, almost black blood. It was everywhere around him, collected in a small pool that was soaked up into his clothes. It smelled worse than before and a lot like rotten eggs, it made Stacey gag. Cloud’s fingers were extended like he wanted to reach Tifa’s outstretched hand. It was likely that Tifa died before Cloud and he wanted to hold her one last time. 

“Ifrit’s thighs! Is that smell coming from him?” Kade cursed, bringing her dress shirt up to cover her nose. She turned away a bit, silently cursing at the ground.

“It seems like that. Any idea why? I’ve never seen blood that smells  _ that  _ bad.” Stacey remarked, he had wrapped a scarf around his face when he first started gagging. The two Specialists were racking their heads as to why it smelled this disgusting. 

“I mean, Troll blood smells like rancid milk but not this strong. But the guy is normal size, he can’t be a troll.”

“Whatever he is- let’s just look at the wounds.”

The duo squatted with their faces covered and inspected the body. There were multiple burn marks all over his body along with cuts and scrapes. He seemed to have accepted his death, as he was smiling in the direction of a cracked photograph of the family. His race wasn’t ever revealed when the cops would work with the bounty hunters. 

“Let’s get the Specs to wrap all this up and take it to the precinct. The Doc is gonna get kick out of this one.” Kade said to the few Broom Units who were still milling around the crime scene. The two got into the parked black SUV in the driveway of the house. 

The ride back to the precinct was spent in thoughtful silence and at one point the phone call to inform the kid about the deaths. He had been spending the night at the Citadel with his friends. That whole ‘besties with the royalty’ thing was really suspicious to Kade, people had a tendency to take advantage of royalty way too often.

The dark gravel crunched underneath thick tires as the SUV pulled into the precinct parking lot. Kade led Stacey to another building next to the office and interrogation building. She pushed on the handle and the white door opened up into a clinical room with glass in front of them. They underwent a sanitizing process to rid them of any outside bacteria that would react with samples. A robotic voice sounding out the all clear and the two went through the glass door. 

A variety of people were walking through the main hallway and openings that branched off from it. Kade beckoned Stacey to join her in walking to Lab #13, that was where the blood and saliva samples were being held. They passed several white doors with windows and glanced through them. A Tester, clad in an apron and mask, were going over paperwork with a giant, green brain in front of them- most likely from an orc. Across from them, another Tester, clad in an apron and mask, was poking at a huge, blue troll heart with a metal tool. It let out a pale plume of a blue gas and the Tester’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.

“Um, are we supposed to be concerned?” Stacey questioned, eyebrows raised in uncertainty. Kade made a face sending the message of ‘nah, this happens everyday’. To which Stacey responded with squinted eyes. They continued on down the hallway and reached the thirteenth lab. 

Stacey opened the door for the two of them and the Tester looked up. She was a dark red orc with thick muscles and large fangs. Perched on the bridge of her nose were a pair of half moon reading glasses. 

“Hi, I’m Dr. Bloodbringer but you can just call me Dr. B.” Dr. B introduced herself, “I’m not a fan of my last name so I shortened it so that people weren’t threatened.  _ I  _ can’t help it so why be afraid of me, you know. Ugh, it is the worst feeling to have someone terrified of you because of your race or name.”

“Specialists Kade and Stacey.” Stacey introduced them to Dr. B.

“Anyway where’s The Doc? Isn’t he supposed to be working today?” Kade inquired, every case she’s been on in the past eleven years Doc had been the Tester.

“Oh he’s with his family, something about his daughter having a bunch of larvae? They’re setting up all the rooms right now.” Doc was a big insect-like race called the Arenyen, he had eight arms and two legs and was out of this world smart. 

“Ok, were you the one who talked to Sparky earlier?”

“Yeah, we roomed together in uni, they were a riot in college! I called to talk about the blood at the scene, the really stinky one. Nothing we’ve ever seen before. Super crazy and it also turns out that if you’re around it too long it starts to burn your eyes. Poor Doug……”

“That’s super freaky. Are there any types of blood that even come close?”

“Actually, demon blood comes pretty doggone close to it. Just about the same actually. The smell is a lot like griffen half breeds, you know, people born out of daring humans and horny griffens. It’s a good thing that they can make almost everything human-like or else those claws would  _ really hurt _ . I’m not into it myself but, hey, some people are into that. Like Clary- across the hall-  _ huge  _ masochist, she and Tyrian were together. Tyrian’s a built Infernian, right?, and he was telling us during break that she wanted him to singe her as-”

“Ithinkthat’senoughthankyouverymuch.” Stacey hurriedly said, cutting off Dr. B. His face flushed a bright red and eyes wider than a troll babe seeing the world for the first time. Kade was holding back laughter and snorting into her hand- a ripple of magic washed across her face turning an eye hazel brown from the usual dark brown. She felt it and coughed, regaining her composure and turning her eye back. Stacey had noticed but figured that it was a trick that light had pulled, he never really liked the light. Kade’s phone chimed stating that the victims’ kid had been picked up and waiting for them.

“Well, email me the autopsy notes and I’ll follow up tomorrow for more info. Kay?” At Dr. B’s nod Kade continued, “Alright, Stace let’s go. It was great meeting you and I really look forward to your stories later.”

The duo walked out the exit and through the long hallway. Opening the enchanted redwood double doors to the main precinct, Kade waved at Sparky who was just heading out the back. They briskly walked to the interrogation room and looked through the window to see a distressed teen in the seat. He had noticeable tear streaks and and puffy streaks, his hair blonde hair was disheveled like he had been running his fingers through it nonstop. A dark grey KINGSGLAIVE sweatshirt and sweatpants a couple sizes too big were swallowing him, it reminded Stacey of what he wore when a mission would go wrong. Stacey grabbed the files on the Argentum family from a co-worker he texted earlier to grab for him.

Stacey also noticed that Captain Leslie and Commisioner Ragnarok were in the observation room. Captain Leslie was a no nonsense man who thought critically all the time. He was a werecoyote supposedly with a piercing howl specialty that ruptured eardrums as soon as it was heard. At least that was the rumor. Commisioner Ragnarok also known as just The Commisioner was a ruthless older woman. Her grey eyes stared into your skin from underneath her monolids. She was a banshee from the outskirts of Lucis who could make you relive your worst memory with just a touch. Both were intimidating and usually never observed interrogations, so that was new.

Kade walked through first and sat down across from the kid. “Prompto Argentum, right? Age 20, sophomore at Insomnia State, scholarship kid?”

“Yeah. I don’t get why I’m here, my parents  _ died and the murderer is still out there _ . I need to properly grieve, don’t you understand?” Prompto choked out, holding back sobs. He brushed them away with the sleeves of the sweatshirt. 

“Look, kid. I get it. You’re going through a hard time, let us help.” Kade paused and watched Prompto carefully before continuing, “We need to know where you were at the time of their deaths.”

“I was staying over my friend’s house.”

“Which friend and where?”

“Noctis Lucis Caelum at the Citadel.”

“I see, did you leave at anytime? Around midnight, hypothetically.”

“What are trying to say?!”

“I’m just trying to do my job.”

“I went out with my partners to get some Taco Bell because Noct and them were high and had the munchies. Anything else?”

“Who are these partners and others who were high?”

“Nyx Ulric and Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. The others are Gladiolus Amicitia, Ignis Scentia, Cindy Aurum, and Crowe Altius. We wanted to have a get-together but, as you know, it was ruined. Is that all?”

“Another thing, where are you from and what race are you? There’s no record of you ever being born anywhere, do you know why that is?”

“Look, I don’t like talking about this…..”

“You’re going to have to.”

Prompto looked around, terror in his eyes and breath starting to pick up. “Is this room completely sound-proof and everything I say here isn’t going to be discussed outside the case or to the press.”

“Of course although fair warning, the captain and commissioner need to know.” Stacey reassured breaking his stretch of silence since they walked in. This was a truly intruging case and got more so while speaking to Prompto. Prompto let out a shaky breath and nodded as he undid a black band around his wrist and showed the stark barcode with hesitance.

“I was made in Niflheim as a Magitek Specialist. You’ve never heard of that kind because I was the first and the person who got me out destroyed everything. They gave me to this man and they set off to Lucis. I swear, I never have harmed  _ anyone _ .” Prompto was shaking now, tears streaming down rosy cheeks. He bundled himself more into the sweatshirt and started to breath in and out. 

“Thank you for telling us this. It helps so much with this and puts us so much closer to our goal. If don’t mind answering, what’s your specialty.”

“I’m a multi-specialist with fire and necromancy being the dominant ones. I haven’t worked on any other ones much.”

The two specialists looked at each other with a knowing look about the fire specialty. “Was there any conflict between you and your parents before the murder?” Kade blurted.

Prompto blinked twice at the suddeness and hiccuped a little bit, “There was a small arguement about my partners, but other than that nothing really. Although, I don’t know if you talked to Ara, but I was texted her about this other day afterschool. A really creepy guy came up to me and asked me about my parents. He tried to see if this bounty he had for them would be able to sway them into coming out of retirement, he also got up in my personal space. I just let him know they weren’t working anymore, never told me his name now that I think about it.”

“Can you describe him for us?”

“Tall, broad shouldered. Super shaggy reddish hair and expensive hobo clothes. Like the kind on fashion week that look like something you find on the street. Oh! And I’m pretty sure he was an Incubus, had the smell and gold eyes.” Prompto got up as Stacey stood across from him, holding out his hand.

“Thank you for your help. Do you have a way home or should we call a taxi for you?” Stacey thanked while shaking Prompto’s hand, opening the interrogation door for him.

“Yeah, my friends are coming to get me. By the way, Ara will be here in a day or two for you guys to question her. Like their  _ kids  _ would kill them.” Prompto scoffed, still angry about it. 

“You would be surprised.” Kade snapped from her place in the silver chair at the stone table. “Now we need to talk to the guests tomorrow and his sister who is supposed to be back soon. He kept calling her Ara, what’s her full name?”

“Aranea Highwind-Argentum. Age: 23. Her mother, Romeria Highwind, died during childbirth and she was abandoned by her father, a griffen named Helios Highwind, after he learned that she was half-dragon and not half-griffen at age 8. She wandered into the nest of a Bennu and- thinking she was one of its chicks-it taught her how to shift and fly in the few months Aranea was with it. Cloud and Tifa found her after poachers had killed the Bennu and the other chicks. They raised her as their own with their 5 year old, Prompto. Tifa and Aranea bonded over being half-dragon and Aranea mastered her fire breath and hardening specialty by 16 years. She was somewhat of a delinquent around junior year of highschool- fights and vandalism- but when someone attacked Prompto because of a grudge she cleaned up her act. Didn’t go to college and straight into the bounty hunter business like her parents. Even signed at the same HQ they were signed with.” Stacey read, flipping through the file with nimble fingers.

To Kade, she sounded like another difficult puzzle piece that didn’t want to click. On the other hand, Aranea was going to be able to go in depth about  the bounty hunter experience. That was a big piece that was missing, were there grudges against them about some of their bounties? This case was starting to make her head hurt and they hadn’t even gotten on the topic of dealing with questioning the literal  _ royal families _ or the guy that went to Prompto’s school. This was going to be a long case.


	3. When Did You See Him Last?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger ties into the case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs listened to:
> 
> watch by Billie Eilish  
> On My Mind by Jorja Smith ft Preditah  
> Vice City by Biig Piig  
> Crew by Goldlink ft Brent Faiyaz & Shy Glizzy  
> Pause by iamddb

**Three Weeks Ago**

Prompto sped up his walking pace on his way out of his class in order to be the cluster of students leaving the building. It was his last class of the day and left him with time to spend with Nyx and Luna, it brought a smile to his face thinking about him. Prompto pushed the metal bar of the exit open and shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets to keep the cold from nipping at his fingers. His earphones were tucked securely in his ears and blasting The Chain by Fleetwood Mac- a true classic- to keep him from having to talk to anyone, phone stuck in the back pocket of his black jeans.

He made it about halfway across the courtyard before a man in thick grey and black clothing grabbed his arm. Prompto spun around in shock, ripping the earphones from their secure spot. Prompto’s eyes were locked on his chest before looking up, he gasped when he did. Burning gold eyes stared down at him with an unsettling glint, the man licked his pink lips before speaking with a voice made of honey and sins. 

“Are you Prompto Argentum?” The man had to be in his mid-40s, unless he was a professor for the school then he shouldn’t be here. Prompto swallowed down his nerves and watched the cat-like eyes follow the movement before flicking back up to his own eyes. 

“Yeah, why?” Prompto answered in a shaky voice, hopefully Nyx or Luna would come and look for him if he got held up. Prompto glanced down at the forearm still in the man’s grasp, if that hand tightened a little bit more it would surely start to hurt. “Who are you?”

“I am interested in employing your parents as my bounty hunters.” The man smiled a cheshire smile as he talked, completely ignoring the question. “Do you think you can relay the message back to them?” He let go of the arm and held Prompto’s chin, moving too close. The man’s eyes glanced down to Prompto’s mouth before looking up again and smiling.

“My parents aren’t hunters anymore, they retired a while ago. It was on the news and the internet for days.” Prompto’s breath started to quicken. This man was way too close and held his chin like  _ he  _ used to. He spoke too similar to the atrocity he fled from in Nifleheim in the first place. His knees started to buckle and his head was blurring everything except those pairs of gold eyes that looked so much like him. 

The stranger chuckled like he knew something Prompto didn’t and let go of his chin. From behind him, Nyx jogged up glaring daggers into the man’s scruffy face. Someone moved Prompto’s body around so that it was partially turned away from the stranger. Nyx shouted something to which the stranger replied with an innocent expression and raised hands. The man walked with a wave and suddenly Nyx’s face was blocking his view.

“-abe, babe. I need you to breathe in and out for me, okay?” Prompto started to take deep breaths with Nyx’s gloved hand movements signifying up and down. Luna’s hand rested on his back and rubbed soothing circles in order to calm him down. Prompto let out a deep breath and looked at Nyx and Luna.

“Hey.”

“Hello.” came the calm and soothing voice of Luna.

“Hi.” came the slightly out of breath and frantic voice of Nyx.

Luna’s face held a concerned look as she glanced at the direction the man left in. “Did you know him?” Prompto shook his head and sighed.

“I wish I didn’t freak out though, he was asking a simple question. I blew it out of proportion and worried you guys unnecessarily.”

“That wasn’t you it was him, he was touching you in ways he shouldn’t have.” Nyx argued.

“It was just the arm and chin. Don’t make a big deal out of it.”

“Love…. this is a big deal, a total stranger acted like you two were intimate. He was very out of line.” Luna mentioned. Nyx huffed a ‘hell yeah’ at the last statement.

“Guys, it’s whatever now. He already left, just drop it.” Prompto gritted out, rolling his eyes. 

Prompto stuffed his hands in his pockets leaving Luna and Nyx to catch up to the blonde. They shared a concerned look before jogging up to him and interlocking their hands, taking Prompto’s out of the pockets. Nyx had the feeling that they were being watched and urged the other two faster. The stranger was observing while leaning against a door frame. Chuckling to himself, he awaited the answer to his generous opportunity. The boy was also fun to play with and would make for a great toy. In time.

**Now**

Prompto thought back to that interaction with the man as he sat on the balcony of Nyx’s apartment. Did he kill his parents? Could Prompto have prevented it? He took a deep breath and sighed looking out on the city skyline. He wanted his parents back and for Ara to stay longer than a week’s visit. He wanted them to be happy again.

Luna, clad in Nyx’s ACDC shirt and her BNHA pants, walked up to Prompto and stopped close to his side. Her blond hair was messy and sticking everywhere, making Prompto chuckle. Tentatively, she spoke, “Are you thinking about them?”

“Yeah.” Prompto breathed out, tears pricking at his eyes. He hated crying in front of people, he didn’t want their pity or for them to look down on him. Having a princess and the kingdom’s hero as your partners didn’t help either. People looked up to them and supported them, he was just in the way. 

When they had gone public with their relationship, the public fully supported Nyx and Luna being together. After all, the savior of Lucis and the Oracle of Tenebrae possibly marrying each other? No one wanted a peasent to be with Lady Lunafreya, even with Nyx having a common background his feats made him ‘too good’ for Prompto. Nyx’s fanbase online attacked him via social media before both Nyx and Luna tweeted out reprimands. Noctis and the guys even got involved, tweeting that death threats were held as crimes in Lucis and people who made them towards friends of the royal family would be dealt with.

It made him feel small and helpless, the public wouldn’t listen to him and now the Specialists won’t either. Accusing him of killing his parents….. He’d seen the cop shows, Prompto knew it was necessary. It hurt though, worse than he thought it would. These people adopted him and showed him nothing but love even though he was a Nif. Ara told him about what happened to her before she was adopted, how could either of them have killed them. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

Luna stood next to him in silence, letting him have some quiet time. The two of them heard feet padding their way towards them and the balcony door opened. Nyx stopped on the other side of Prompto, wrapping an arm around him. “Neither of you were in bed. I was worried.” Even though Nyx was only in a pair of Kingsglaive sweatpants, he radiated warmth. They stood looking out on the sleeping city and comforted each other. Luna and Nyx had been affected by the deaths too.

Tifa taught Luna hand to hand combat so she could better defend herself if there was an attempt on Luna’s life. They went to breakfast together on days that weren’t too busy, Luna had truly bonded with her. Cloud had taken time to warm up to Nyx though, the hero title hadn’t fazed him. They started to train and spar together as Nyx’s relationship with Prompto and Luna grew more and more serious. Cloud and Nyx grew close enough that Nyx was comfortable enough to talk about the night terrors that plagued him. About the voices of the people he'd had to kill. After all, Glaives were just glorified assassins as guards at the front gate grumbled.

The three of them were in mourning, Prompto more so than the others. They hoped that the killer would be brought to justice soon. It unnerving knowing that people close to them had been murdered in their own home. Whoever did it had training too, having defeated two veteran hunters. They could easily take Luna and Prompto’s lives if they wanted. Nyx would be more difficult.

Nyx sighed as a breeze came around, “We should get some sleep, Noctis and them need a ride to the precinct tomorrow. The specialists called His Majesty earlier for permission, we have a long day ahead of us.”

Prompto nodded his head sullenly and followed Nyx and Luna into the apartment. As they went underneath the warm covers, Nyx wrapped his arms around Prompto and Luna draped a foot over his. Just to remind him that they were always there for him, no matter what. He smiled softly to himself before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

Nyx woke to a tangle of limbs and blonde hair. His hand searched the nightstand next to the kingsized bed for his phone. It pinged with an new message and his eyes widened at the id. Raleigh had texted out of the blue for some reason. He tried to slip out of the feet and arms curled around and not wake them, it was easier said than done. Luna stirred at the movement and opened her crystal blue eyes. She blinked blearily at him, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Nyx raised a finger to his lips in a shushing manner and helped her out the bed. 

“We have to go down to the bureau for questioning. Don't wake him up, let him sleep.” Nyx explained in a whisper to Luna, who nodded back.

They quietly walked to the bathroom and cleaned themselves up. After the two had both gotten dressed, Nyx in a loose black tank top and blue jeans with some worn black high tops. Luna was dressed in a white blouse with pleats on the front and black leggings with aviator shades and white flats with a black trim and bow on. Luna used her celestial magic to write a note to Prompto on why they were gone and left a glowing blue holographic envelope for him to open when he woke up later. 

Nyx opened the door for Luna and they made their way out of the apartment building. Once they were out, Nyx pulled a grey hat out of his pocket that read ‘KINGSGLAIVE’ and put it on Luna backwards. She giggled at the sudden accessory being placed on her head and pulled her hair out of its ponytail for more comfort. “What was that for?” She chuckled, confused.

“Incognito mode.” Nyx answered smugly. 

Luna laughed at his confidence as they waited for the Broom that Nyx had called. Broom was a taxi service that you could use from your phone and had a side business where you could order food and have it delivered. Usually, royalty didn’t use Broom because it was a risk of being kidnapped since it was regular people driving the Broom with their own private car. Luna and Noctis had long since disregarded that rule and took Broom everywhere, included the Citadel and Tenebraen Royal Palace. 

The Broom pulled up and Nyx let out a low wolf whistle at the sight. It was a shiny red convertible with an old school style, sleek enough to rival the king’s own personal Regalia. Its silver rims shined in the sunlight and the light danced on the silver trim. Nyx and Luna climbed into the backseat and told the Broom driver where to drive to. Luna studied the driver who didn’t even utter a word.

The Broom driver only did as much as a nod in confirmation that he heard them. His magenta hair was pulled up into a bun and shades pushed remaining strands out of his face. Rough, tan hands adorned with rings gripped the beige leather steering wheel and tapped every now and then like it was following a tune. His arms and back looked strong almost like he was in the Crownsguard or Kingsglaive. As Luna observed the man, the car slowed to a stop in front of the Bureau and the duo stepped out onto the pavement. The car skid off before a word of thanks had left the lips of Nyx.

Nyx shot Luna a confused look before bounding up the steps and pulling at the steel bars to open the dark, granite door. As they entered, Nyx’s only indication of his race flicked out and listened in on the conversations. A specialist caught sight of him and made her way over, smile on her brown skin. 

“Nyx! My favorite elf! How have you been?” The specialist greeted, taking a relaxed stance. Luna glanced over at her and was stunned by her beauty. The specialist’s dyed hair framed her face perfectly and complimented her rich, dark skin. A thin scar ran from her nose diagonally across her cheek to the bottom of her jawline. She was dressed in a white button down and black slacks with suspenders around her shoulders. A black tie was perfectly in place with the added help of a silver tie clip. This specialist absolutely took Luna’s breath away.

“I’ve been fine, got a job amongst the Glaives. Found partners while I was at it.” Nyx replied, gesturing to Luna who in turn waved. “Luna this is Raleigh Kade, she's the one of specialists on the case.”

“Nice to meet you.” Luna said, taking off her shades and clipping them on her shirt. Raleigh’s chestnut eyes widened at the sight of Luna. She looked from Nyx to Luna and back at Nyx and slowly opened her mouth.

“Oh my god! You got with royalty? Attaboy!” Raleigh congratulated, clapping Nyx on the back. His face turned strawberry red and he tried to regain any semblance of composure by clearing his throat. 

“Can we get on with the reason why we're here please?” Nyx reminded Raleigh, wanting to divert the attention away from his relationship. Raleigh nodded, smile gone, she nodded her head in a direction down a hall. Another specialist looked up from his leaned position against the interrogation room door.

The couple went into the room and sat in the steel chairs as the two specialists closed the door behind them. Raleigh sat down across from Nyx and the other sat across from Luna. The specialist cast a spell that made an unblown bubble like wall between them. 

Raleigh situated herself and opened a file. “So, where were you between 11:30 and 12:00 two days ago.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broom is like Insomnia Uber/Lyft. Guess who was driving them. 


	4. Hypothetically

**Luna**

“I am Specialist Myer Stacey and I will be questioning you on the deaths of Tifa Lockhart-Argentum and Cloud Strife-Argentum. Prompto had mentioned that you and your partners had went out to get food at the time of the murder, is that true?” Myer questioned. The man’s glasses were pushed against his hair exposing the moles around his eyes and cheeks. His skin was fair, but a little tan and there were small dark circles underneath his eyes. Myer’s hair was longer on top and front than on the back, every so often it would fall into his eyes. He had a lean frame, but muscles were definitely there. 

Lady Lunafreya made Myer nervous, not just because she royalty. Her kind- the  _ Celestials _ \- could tell what race you were by peering into your soul. Those grey-blue eyes bore into his mind and paranoia seared through Myer’s core. If she knew what he was, would she tell the captain? Was he going to lose his job?

“Yes, that is correct. Our friends were hungry and my companions and I decided to supply.”

“Was there a point where Prompto could’ve sneaked out without anyone knowing?” Myer questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

“Prompto has dabbled a little bit in a cloning specialty although he never got one to stay for more than 2 minutes, but he was with us the entire time.” Luna answered.

“So, he could have slipped away, hypothetically.” Myer suggested.

“Hypothetically, yes. Prompto never even got a clone to stay formed for more than a couple minutes.” 

“But he could have extended the time.” 

“He only practiced for an hour when Noctis dared him to. There has been no improvement since then.” 

“Thank you for your time. We will be by the Citadel later to speak to the prince and other nobility.”

 

**Nyx**

Raleigh hadn’t seen him in awhile, he looked good and more mature. Clearly Prompto and the princess changed him and he was very serious about them. If they found out that Prompto was the killer, it would really break his heart. The two specialists had discussed Prompto’s possible involvement at night over take-out at Raleigh’s apartment. They researched Magitek and incidents involving them. Prompto was telling the truth, there were no Magitek that looked like regular humans. There were cases, however, of the Empire sending over agents to wreak havoc in Tenebrae and Altissia. 

“I was at Taco Bell with Prompto and Luna.” Nyx answered, Raleigh was serious and driven in this career. It suited her very well, with any luck the Nymph clans wouldn’t find her. Myer seemed like he was a good partner and he would take care of her in the long run, as something more or not. 

“Cool, what can you tell me about Prompto?” Raleigh asked, taking a more laidback approach with Nyx.

“He’s been best friends with the prince since highschool. He and Luna were internet friends after meeting in a video game. Ummmm, he’s an immigrant and he has a sister. You know everything else, like his age and stuff.” Nyx answered, thinking hard.

“Do you know about his race?” Raleigh questioned.

“Did Prompto tell you about it? I don’t want to say anything he might get hurt for.” Nyx deflected, leaning forward in his seat. “Look, I don’t want Prom getting in trouble.”

“You don’t want people knowing about the fact that he’s Magitek, right?” 

“He told you? What does that have to do with this, though?” Nyx asked.

“We have reason to believe that Prompto could have been activated as some type of sleeper agent. Killing his parents could have been a test to see if his strength was up to par. Don’t you agree?” Raleigh explained, “You know how it is, in this war.”

“Prompto would never do that of his own will, besides why didn’t they activate it while he was with either me or Luna.”

“It’s only a theory right now, until we question more people, we have nothing concrete. Nyx, we’ll try to find the killer, but Prompto is one of our people of interests.”

“Who’s the other?”

“Prompto told us about a man that approached him after one of his classes. We got a lead on him just before you got here. After our trip to the Citadel, we’ll be going to talk to him later.”

“Yeah, that dude was  _ all  _ up on Prompto. When I said something about it the dude just waved it off and walked off. I could’ve sworn he was watching us later on too, total creep. He was trying to use that aura magic succubus and incubus have, gave Prom a panic attack. He’s totally shady.”

“Noted. Thanks, you guys can go now.” Raleigh said, stacking the files and signaling her partner to dispel the barrier. 

They said their goodbyes and headed out the precinct back in incognito mode. Luna had ordered a Broom while she was waiting for Nyx to finish up and it still had a couple minutes to get to the precinct. Nyx pulled her into a hug and kiss while they waited. Nyx’s ears flicked and he turned toward an elderly couple that had let out a wistful sigh.

“I remember when we were young and in love.” the woman reminded. She was small and seemingly frail with skin tags and moles decorating her face. Her husband had big grey wings and was also small, a bit taller though, and had noticeable horns and freckles on his face. He looked over with a small smile and signed back to his wife.

She laughed and looked back over, “Although, my father would have blown a gasket if he knew that I was kissing a gargoyle on the street. Good thing that society finally opened their eyes, am I right?” Her husband laughed heartily at that, showing off the fangs tucked away in his mouth. Nyx’s ears flushed bright red and Luna chuckled at his embarrassment. The couple had walked away by now and their Broom pulled up- an older model of one of the cheaper models of cars. It was and tan color and the brakes needed to be changed if the sound of them stopping was anything to go by. 

At Nyx’s widened eyes and slight grimace at the sound affecting his sensitive ears, Luna sighed and led him into the vehicle. A woman was in the passenger seat eating a presumably cherry lollipop, twirling it on her tongue. She had thin glasses on and long black hair, moles decorated her face as she glanced back to see who entered the car. Luna used a branch of her celestial magic, a technique called The Sight. It could identify the genetic structure to identify any person’s race, no one really understands how it works. 

The woman was revealed to be an interesting mix of Sage and Witch, it seemed she could sense Luna looking at her and winked before turning back to looking out the window. Luna felt a blush creep up on her cheeks that only increased from hearing Nyx’s chuckle next to her. She swatted his arm and crossed her arms, turning away from him. Luna really loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs listened to while writing
> 
> -The Chain by Fleetwood Mac  
> -This is Love by Air Traffic Controllers  
> -Ocean Drive by Duke Dumont  
> -Genghis Khan by Miike Snow  
> -Crazy by Gnarls Barkley
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr @thefierceotaku


End file.
